1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light source guiding techniques, and more particularly, to a light-guiding device having a sleeve part able to be mounted on a through hole of a panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the explosive development of the electronic industry, an electronic product comprises more and more circuit components and mechanical components, and has a complicated structure. Take a network server as the example, if any one of a plurality of components of the network breaks down, a severe result usually happens accordingly, such as data damage or lost, or leading the whole network server to operate abnormally. For this purpose, network server designers usually install a plurality of indicator lights corresponding to components prone to damage, and users can therefore determine whether the network server system is operating normally based on certain lighting statuses of the indicator lights. The corresponding lighting status of the indicator lights can be displayed directly and a user can observe the breakdown and take efficiently corresponding measures in time without processing complicated checking actions when a breakdown occurs in the server system. This method is simple and easy to understand, and also can achieve the effects of accurate determination and convenient management.
However, in the structure design of modern servers, the indicator lights are installed in a casing, rather than on a surface, of the server. Therefore, when a shell or panel are installed to protect circuit elements or mechanical elements of the server, the indicator lights may be covered by the shell or panel, and the user is hardly to observe the lighting status of the indicator lights and unable to determine the operating status of the server system accurately. It is very inconvenient for the user to observe the indicator light via a through hole even the panel has a plurality of through holes, and there are too many visual dead angles to observe the lighting status of the indicator light clearly, thereby determination error occurs frequently. In order to overcome the above defect, if the indicator lights are moved to the panel of the server, current server structures need to be redesigned, such that the whole cost increases greatly, resulting the industrial applicability valueless.
Therefore, a technique utilizing a light-guiding pillar to realize light conduction is developed. In this technique, a plurality of light-guiding pillars are intergrally formed or adhesively fixed on the corresponding positions of the panel. Although this method may conduct the light source of the indicator light to the surface of the panel for a user to observe directly and beneficially, since an additional process or modification of a manufacturing mold of the panel is needed, causing the cost increases, and the whole panel needs to be replaced when any one of the light-guiding pillars damages or ages, causing the maintain cost is expensive, thereby not beneficial for industrial applicability.
China patent application No. 02235580.4 disclosed an electronic device having indicator lights. A light-guiding hole is installed on an indicator light panel of the electronic device, and a transparent spacer layer is mounted on the light-guiding hole. A light-guiding pillar is installed between the transparent spacer layer and the indicator light. It is beneficially to observe and maintain by transmitting the light signal of the farther end indicator light to the corresponding light-guiding hole of the corresponding indicator light panel. However, not only a transparent spacer layer needs to be provided in the panel (indicator light panel), but also no suggestion about how to set the light-guiding pillar between the transparent spacer layer and the indicator light is provided in this prior art. Therefore, it does not overcome the above drawbacks of the conventional technique yet.
Therefore, how to develop a light-guiding device to overcome the above drawbacks to make it easy to assemble and disassemble, simplified structure, high reuse ability, and save the cost is a problem to be solved urgently just now.